Full Moon
by holdenSK
Summary: When Edward tries to break up with Bella in the woods, one moment remembered changes the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Quotes from New Moon are property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 You Don't Fool Me<strong>

"Wait!" I choked as I stared at him for an interminable amount of time.

"Take care of yourself," Edward said with quiet, peaceful voice, walked to me and kissed the top of my head and started to turn around.

My mind in that moment started wandering by itself, remembering all the times I spent with him. Suddenly, out of the blue, one moment stood out:

* * *

><p><em>We were at school cafeteria at lunch, discussing Edward's saying goodbye to me.<em>

_"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" — he shook his head, seeming to struggle with the thought — "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."_

_I glared. "And you don't think I would do the same?"_

"_You'd never have to make the choice."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly I realized that this is the moment he spoke about. I reeled from that thought, because it might mean that he loves me so much that he is prepared to do anything to keep me safe. Me, plain, ordinary Bella!<p>

I looked long at him. He began to turn around and prepared to leave. When I saw that, I started to feel angry at him. He was still looking at me, his face a stony mask, however, I now knew what he was trying to do. I narrowed my eyes to him.

"I don't believe you," I said with anger seeping to my voice.

He turned back almost in an instant.

"You think I lied?" he responded, sounding almost shocked.

"Yes, Edward, I think you just lied."

"And care to elaborate why?" his voice sounded almost accusingly. I knew better, however.

"Remember, our first lunch together in the school cafeteria, when I asked you why it looks like you try to tell me goodbye?" I asked him.

"Yes, I remember that, Bella. And why is this important right now?" he replied trying to sound uninterested and exasperated.

"You know, I remember that too, and I just remembered the most important thing from that," I smiled at him, my anger giving way to love I would still feel for this pained, tortured boy. Edward's face changed in a blink of an eye from stone mask to soft, almost wary smile.

"And what is it?", he asked me, almost in a whisper.

"That you love me so much that you would rather leave me than hurt me in any way," I whispered too, my voice betraying my emotions, as always.

Edward stood there, his expression shocked from my declaration.

"Bella..." he whispered almost inaudibly, my name sounded from his lips as never before.

"Am I right?" I asked with trepidation. Although just a while ago everything made perfect sense, I still couldn't believe that he would go to such great lengths to ensure my safety from greatest danger he perceived: himself. In the same moment he looked at me, his face full of remorse, pain and sadness.

"Bella, I...I don't deserve you, never have. I care too much for you to hurt you or put in any danger. I want you to have life you deserve."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. How could he of all men feel this way? He was perfect and if anything, it was the other way around.

"Edward, I don't think that it is up to you to decide what I deserve. I know now that you have best intentions in mind, but it is up to me to decide what I deserve and what I want. And I want you to be with me, always."

"But what if there is another incident like on your birthday? Aren't you afraid that something like that will happen again? I...I don't want for anything happen to you and I have to admit that leaving you was the only option I could think of to achieve that."

I sighed. I had to get though his thick skull how wrong was that. I couldn't live without him anymore than I couldn't live without oxygen. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

"Edward, you are wrong about that. So very wrong. Can you please call Alice now? Or better yet, let's visit your family. "

"Why? What do you want to do?"

"I want you to see what would happen if you went through with your disappearing act."

"And what would that achieve?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't think that the result would be what you intended. You said you want me to have happy life without you, you should see if that would be the case," I warned him, my anger at his rash and thoughtless decision coming back in vengeance.

"Bella,I thought about it quite a long time. I love you, you know that, but I really don't see how to protect you from ourselves and others like us. We _are_ … _I am_ danger to you and I don't want anyone to hurt you, not even if it is me."

Well, now I had enough of all of this self-sacrificing crap he was spouting.

"Yes? You really do love me and don't want anyone to hurt me? Well, let me say this, just this once. You know what and who hurt me most? It wasn't James when he bit me, it wasn't even Jasper when he tried to attack me and don't get me started on Tyler's van. It was _you_, just a few words from your mouth just a while ago that you don't love me and that you will leave! I was thinking that I would die right there and then! So don't tell me that you don't want to hurt me, because you just did, Edward!"

Edward just stood frozen, his eyes stared at me wide open, shocked at my outburst.

I turned around and started walking towards my house.

Only then I heard his voice.

"Are you leaving me, Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first story, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 As if I never existed

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 As if I never existed<strong>

I stopped my walk and turned around. His eyes were full of pain, his shoulders slumped as if he had the weight of whole world on them. I couldn't bear to see such defeat in him, especially when my words were the cause of it.

"No, Edward, I am just going back home to Charlie. Would you like to come with me?" I sighed, my anger at him went deflated as punctured balloon.

It was almost visible how relief washed over him, even hint of his crooked smile was trying to show up.

"Yes, of course," he answered simply, still looking at me with unwavering gaze.

I smiled at him, happy to hear that he wanted to be with me after I said to him angriest words yet in all the time we were together. Although they were truthful to a point, I still felt guilty at having caused him this pain. I realized that I wanted him to hurt as much as I was hurt by his words earlier and that it wouldn't do either of us anything good if we continued in it. It would only break us for good in the process. I wanted to fix it right then and there.

"Edward, I am sorry for what I said about you hurting me. I know that what you tried to do was out of your love and your concern about my safety. Yes, it was stupid and yes, I am still angry about it, but in hindsight it also showed me how much you love me," I rushed to say, before we would reach my house.

"Bella, you don't have anything to apologize for. I am the one who should say 'I am sorry' for eternity and even then I don't think it would be enough," Edward sighed.

I tried to interrupt him. "But..."

He stopped me with gesture.

"Bella, I understand now that my words have hurt you. I will be regretting them for eternity because they were the cruelest lies and I hurt you with them. I truly didn't mean any of them and I will make it up to you, I promise," he said sincerely.

I felt I needed to stop him. Didn't he hear that I forgave him and understood his reasons?

"Edward, please stop this self-blame thing. I _forgive_ you and I _understand_ it, please stop dwelling on it. You will not leave me, I will not leave you, just so we understand each other. What happened on birthday party wasn't anyone's fault. Not Jasper's, not yours, if there is anyone to blame here, it should be me. I wasn't careful around vampires after all," I said, with perhaps little bit of teasing in my voice.

Edward shot his eyes up.

"Bella, please be serious. I don't think it would be appropriate joking about the event that could well happen to cause your death."

I sighed. I saw that Edward will not let that go that easily.

The rest of walk to the house was silent. When we got there, I saw that Charlie wasn't home yet, so I just went in with Edward. When I went to my room, I gasped.

It looked like someone went here and took every reminder of Edward I had.

No photos, no CD of my lullaby, no nothing.

I spun around and saw him looking at me apologetically.

_So that is what he meant when he said that it would be as if he never existed._

The silence grew heavy and both of us seemed afraid to break it.

I found eventually my voice.

"I have just one question. Did you destroy everything or did you just take it away?"

Edward sighed. "No and no. It is still here. I just hid everything under the floorboards, right here."

I expelled breath I didn't know I was holding and the heaviness in my chest slowly disappeared. He pushed floorboard away and indeed, everything was there: photos, CD, tickets, all of it.

_He was thorough, I have to give it to him._

He suddenly turned his head to the direction of the street. "Charlie is coming to the house. Will you wait for him?"

I thought about that. I didn't want to be apart from Edward, especially after what happened today. And I still wanted to talk to Alice. I had a feeling that only her could show Edward what would happen if he went through with his "noble" leaving. I was afraid that even that I talked him out of doing that today, he could still do that someday in the future. I realized that although he knew I loved him, he still saw me as human teenager and must have seen these teenager crushes too often to think that this was just that for me. From his point of view, his actions seemed almost logical.

I knew what I felt and I hoped that after the talk with Alice he realizes that too.

I quickly grabbed a pen and wrote a note to Charlie that I went to Cullens, took my jacket and put my shoes on, still without a word to Edward.

Finally, he asked: "Where are you going now?"

"I hope _we_ are going to speak with Alice."

"Would you like if I took you there?" he asked, his face showing first signs of smile.

"Of course."

Just as we went to his car, Charlie arrived. He placed his cruiser next to Edward's Volvo, got out of it and bemusedly asked: "Wanna take my place, eh, Edward?"

"No sir, just went to take Bella to our house, she wanted to speak with Alice."

Charlie turned to me: "Ah, girl talk. Don't want nothing to know about. Have fun, Bells. And don't be too late!"

Edward answered: "I will take care of that, sir. She will be here on time."

Charlie narrowed his eyes to him. "I will hold you to that, son. Have a good time, Bells," he waved to us as he entered house.

We got into Edward's car and in almost no time we were entering the road to the Cullens' house.

As we got out of car and entered the house, Alice sprinted towards both of us and took us to her bear hug and chanted repeatedly: "Thank God you are both here. Thank God you are still together."

Although I did enjoy being hugged by her and even more being here with Edward, one thought reverberated through my head.

_What did Alice see?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your reviews :) It inspired me to write (or rather say to finish) another chapter. Hope it lives up to all of your expectations. Please leave a review if you want to comment on it.**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 Visions

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 Visions**

_What did Alice see?_

I looked from Alice to Edward, his face looked indescribable, and I couldn't even remember seeing that look on his face. Alice looked worried and relieved at the same time. I slowly gazed around. In the little time since Alice got to us all the Cullens came too. Edward lifted his gaze and asked Alice:

"How?"

"I saw what would happen in the woods a while ago, vision never changed. Only today, just as they wanted to leave, I saw what actually happened. I asked them to not leave yet."

Edward nodded and then turned his gaze to me.

"Alice, you know why we are here, I presume?"

"Yes, Edward. You saw then what would happen in that case, too?"

Edward again looked…if he was human, I'd say…terrified and nodded minutely.

I was getting annoyed at their cryptic conversation.

"I think me and everyone else would like to know what's going on, you two. Could you please enlighten the rest of us?" I said a little bit frightened too at what they both saw.

Alice sighed. "As everyone is there anyway, I'd like to get it over with. After your birthday party, I began seeing the vision of Edward breaking up with you in the woods. Edward told me that that was what he planned and that was what was best for you. We obviously all argued, but in the end he managed to convince us all that this was really the best. He asked me also not to look for your future, but today, just as he left for the woods, I saw one vision of you, jumping from the cliff in La Push. And then…" Alice hesitated.

"What, Alice?" I whispered, too shocked to form my voice.

"You…you _disappeared_ from my visions, Bella."

You could hear the pin drop as everyone except Edward looked shocked at Alice. She continued.

"I tried to get hold of you both but no one responded. Just as everyone was going to leave, another vision hit. I saw how you called him bluff and got him to come clean. In that moment I asked everyone to stop and stay here. I knew you'd come here."

My mind was still reeling from what Alice said.

"I _disappeared?_!"

"In first moment yes, I thought so. Vampires aren't easily frightened, but Jazzy can vouch for me that I was literally _terrified_ for you, Bella. I love you like my sister," answered Alice.

I was touched. I was the only child my whole life, without any siblings and now it looked like I gained a vampire sister. But then I remembered what I wanted to do here and asked her.

"Alice, you still didn't say what would happen if Edward left me except that I would disappear. Did you see anything else?"

Alice of course knew that I would ask that and sighed. Suddenly I heard gasp from behind me. I turned my head and looked at Edward.

He looked…I don't know, if he was human, I would say _terrified_, but with Edward I was not sure. Alice turned her look to him and nodded sadly.

"Yes, Edward, that would happen. You are lucky that Bella saw through your act."

From the look on Edward's face it seemed that whatever he saw in Alice's head shook him. Everybody else looked as confused as before, including me. I huffed impatiently.

"What it is, Alice? I think it can't be worse than me jumping from La Push cliff, can it?"

"What about Edward begging Volturi to end his existence?"


End file.
